The invention relates to sterring wheel steering aids, particularly to a steering wheel aid that provides for user contact with the wheel at three simultaneous locations.
Vehicles generally are steered by means of an operator controlled wheel, the steering wheel, which is in turn coupled to the wheel or wheels of the vehicle that are used in turning. Common practice is to utilize both hands on the steering wheel in order to assure the directional path of the vehicle remains true to a desired course. While in theory this is what is desired, in practice this is very infrequently the case. Operators of motorized vehicles, especially passenger car drivers, are often lax in their effort at maintaining a continuously firm grip on the steering wheel while they drive. Modern expressway driving, which often includes cross-country trips, tends to tire many drivers, adding greatly to their deviation from the safe standards of steering wheel discipline.
Safety of the motor vehicle operator and his or her passengers can be greatly improved if an auxiliary point of contact between the steering wheel and the operator is provided. By lessening the demand for continuous two-handed operation of the vehicle, the trip becomes safer and the operator is able to utilize his hands more freely and compentently in furthering his duties as vehicle operator, which involves more than steering alone.
Safety can be greatly increased for motor vehicle operators who are subject to long periods of driving by including, in a steering wheel steering aid that affords an auxiliary point of contact, an alarm that will sound if the operator should loosen his or her conscious biasing of the steering wheel steering aid against the steering wheel, as would happen in the event sleep overtook him or her.
Finally, many small motor vehicles develop mechanical vibration in the steering column when speeds approach those commonly used on interstate highways. An auxiliary point of contact between the driver and the steering wheel which is able to readily absorb these tiring vibrations is needed.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an auxiliary point of contact between the operator of a motor vehicle and the steering wheel that is easy to use, reduces vibration felt by the driver, helps to free the driver's hands for other vehicular operations, and is removable, portable, simple and inexpensive.
It is another object of the invention to provide a steering wheel assist that includes an alarm that will sound should the operator's muscles go lax as in the event the person falls asleep.
These and additional objects, advantages, features, and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following specification.